Kimberly
Kimberly is a hazel colored she-cat with brown tabby marks on her legs, chest, and face. She has a muzzle stretching to her cheeks, lighter chest, underbelly, and the backs of her legs and paws. Her tail is short and stubby, darker around the edges, like her ears. She has a darker splotch above her nose, and turquoise eyes. Physical Features Age: 2 years, 5 moons. Detailed Description: Kimberly is an average-sized molly, fawn in color with ticked markings and few stripes, with round and large limbs, and long whiskers. Her fur is medium in length, but is very thick, especially around her neck. She has soft green eyes with a young but powerful feminine voice and her scent would remind any cat of the pines up on the mountain. Nicknames: Kim, Bunny, Princess(only by Meadow) Canon Date of Birth: June 23, 2016 Owner: therealkwincie Colony Information Colony: Heather Colony Birth Colony: Heather Colony Role: Star-Speaker Traits Positive Traits: Confident, Charismatic, Intelligent Neutral Traits: Perceptive, Loyal, Witty, Proud Negative Traits: Insensitive, Fiery, Moody Items and Paint A necklace with beads, two bluebird downy feathers, and an owl feather. Additional Paint: Deceased family member, Bat Lily Kin Grace-Mother-NPC-Alive Kimberly does not have a good relationship with her mother. West-Father-NPC-Alive Kay-Sister-NPC-Alive Kimberly believes that Kay is unintelligent, cowardly, and gullible. She is relieved at their lack of interaction. Étienne-Brother-NPC-Dead Étienne and Kimberly's relationship was always poor. She can't say that she's glad he is dead, but it sure makes life easier. Firefly-Paternal Uncle-GalaxyDream13-Dead Theodore-Cousin-mentospider-Alive Attractions-Sly, Lyco Relationships Bat Lily-Heather Colony Star-Speaker-Opal-Feathers-Dead There is no cat that means more to Kimberly, and no cat that ever will. The relationship between Star-speakers was powerful and incredible, and Kimberly will always love and respect her teacher. Hera-Heather Colony Chieftian-Digi-Lynx-Alive Kimberly greatly respects Hera in many ways, and hopes to live up to the greatness that Hera leads with. Ambrosa-Heather Colony Chieftian Trainee-Splashed-Canvas-Alive Kimberly and Ambrosa's relationship is okay. They have never fought, but tend to avoid each other on a day to day basis. Sly-Heather Colony Guard/Scout-ScarletMemories-Alive Kimberly and Sly's relationship was odd from the start, but they have grown to care about one another. As of now, she would likely call him her best friend. Saturn-Heather Colony Tutor-Crowsmos-Alive Kimberly greatly respects Saturn. He acts as a mentor for her, especially in times of sadness. Meadow-Heather Colony Hunter-9longlegs-Alive A friend; someone who is not annoying (any more) and she would definitely spend more time with. Lyco-Heather Colony Guard-N-i-c-h-e-n-i-Alive A positive acquaintance. Considers him to be a respectable member of Heather Colony and is interested in meeting him again. Joji-Heather Colony Nurse-Starry-Night-Alive No strong opinion, but she views him as a subordinate. Fern-Fire Colony Star-Speaker-Crowsmos-Alive Fern makes Kimberly uneasy. History Kimberly was named for the fallen tree that protected her mother while she gave birth. She was the firstborn in her litter, and her brother started to resent her. Whenever Kimberly reached something, he would strive for something bigger. It was easy to do this when they were younger, but then Grace and West decided to drop something big; Kimberly would be the next Star-Speaker. Grace often spent time with Kimberly, attempting to teach her discipline and balance. As a young cat, Kimberly was not dependable. She would stir up trouble with the other kits and let her siblings deal with it; she would wander off and her father would have to send patrols out to look for her; once she even tried to climb Tallest Peak by herself. It was night when Grace found her, exhuasted. Her eyes were on the Stars. Grace urged her to go but she wouldn't. Finally, Grace curled up beside her, telling her stories of glory and honor. Bat Lily and Kimberly immediatly hit it off. Bat Lily teaches Kimberly how to be a Star-Speaker. While Kim trained, Etienne quickly grew more and more jealous. Eventually, he challenged her to a hunting competition in the western mountains. She accepted, and the next day they began to travel. When they split up to hunt, Kimberly heard caterwauling from Etienne's position. Leopard stood, terrified, over his body. She believed the death to be her fault. Once when Bat heard her crying in the night, she came to reassure her. Soon autumn came. The nights were cold and the days warm, and when Kimberly was sitting in the sun like she did many other autumn days, Bat called to her. She was not quite herself, her eyes in a painful stare. She showed Kimberly the infected wound in her arm. Bat called her in for final goodbyes. Kimberly wanted to fetch help, but Bat knew it was her time to join the Stars. No one knew until noon. Kimberly wallowed in her grief, spending the winter months trying to find peace with her mentor's loss. Saturn saw this, and comforted her. She finally put aside her grief and did what Bat Lily would have wanted; fo her to be happy without her. Education Mentor: Bat Lily Apprentice: Bear Gallery https://www.deviantart.com/therealkwincie/art/P-F-Without-772919813 Trivia Swears when under stress, which is a struggle when trying to remain proper. Tries to remain level, but often loses her temper. Doesn't understand queer cats. Doesn't know how to swim.